Jeremy y la nueva aventura
by franci10001
Summary: se trata sobre la nueva aventura en Freddy's Fasbear Pizza con un nuevo guardia.
1. Chapter 1

(capitulo 1) "Los Toys, nueva vida, nueva historia", comencemos:

Jeremy Titeyerald estaba buscando trabajo en su diario y vio que habia un anuncio de una pizzeria y penso - Es la misma pizzeria que yo iba con mi hijo...Rodrigo Titeyerald, Rodrigo - Jeremy se entristecio y se fue a la pizzeria Freddys Fasbears Pizza "Gran Remodelacion", Jeremy llego a la entrada y vio a Carlos, Carlos dijo - Hola Jeremy, Mike Schmidt, el anterior guardia, te va a dar consejos de la pizzeria, pero esto te lo digo yo, empiezas a las 12 PM y terminas a las 6 AM, ¿ok? - Jermy respondio - !Si¡, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿es verdad que Mike Schmidt se le encontro muerto en una abalancha? - Carlos se percuto al oir esi y le respondio - Nadie sabe eso, Jeremy, bueno, espera 2 horas y van a hacer las 6 chao - Carlos sefue y tambien Jeremy, le pizzeria se quedo sola, los 5 principales son: Toy Freddy(h), Toy Bonnie(h), Toy Chica(m), Mangle(m), los 3 primeros se activaron y Toy Freddy dijo - Oigan, ¿y si mejor vemos a los animatronics viejos? - Toy Bonnie respondio - Si,creo que los debemos disculpar por lo que paso ase una semana, ¿no creen?, Toy Chica respondio - Bueno Bonnie, creo que vi a los viejo por aca - Toy Chica encontro a Chica y los otros encontraron a los viejo animatronics, eran las 10:00 PM y los animatronics se disculparon con los viejos y Puppet y Boy balloons no se disculparon por que el viejo Golden...¡NO ESTABA!, los animatronics 1.0 se preguntaban donde estaria Golden,POR MIENTRAS EN UNA CUEVA, Róbin dijo - jajaja, con el ADN del ezo-esqueleto de Golden voy a poder clonar a mi ejercito de ezos-esqueletos! jajaja - POR MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE JEREMY, Jeremy vio la hora y vio que que ya eran las 10:57 y se pregunto - ¿espero poder pasar mi 1 noche en la pizzeria,tambien saber como murio Mike Schmidt - Toy Bonnie vio a Bonnie 1.0 y vio que no tenia cara, y le pregunto - Oye Bonnie 1.0, ¿que te paso en la cara? - Bonnie respondio - Lo que pasa es que por la Auto Destruccion de tu casa, ¡estallo toda la casa y junta a ella tambien estallo mi cara! - Toy Bonnie se hecho a reir con lo que djo de ultimo Bonnie 1.0, Toy Bonnie se pregunto algo - ¿Mi jefe HM podra seguir vivo? - Todos viron la hora y eran las 11:55, Jeremy se estaba poniendo su traje de guardia y se fue a la pizzeria, los animatronics al ver la hora se fueron a su lugar y Jermy llego, la grabacion de Mike le aconsejo sobre la pizzeria y los animatronics, tambien le advirtio que antes estaba el "Hombre Morado" o tambien conocido Róbin, Jeremy se asusto al escuchar la historia sobre el "Hombre Morado" y tambien se asusto al escuchar que los animatronics se activan durante la noche, POR MIENTRAS EN UNA CUEVA, Róbien dijo - jajaja, ¡ya construi 5 ezos-esqueletos! - Golden se le estaba acabando su energia, POR MIENTRAS EN LA PIZZERIA, Jeremy dijo - UFF, son las 1 AM y todavia nada y ademas...¡este Mike me sigue hablando! - son las 2 AM y...Jeremy se fijo que Toy Bonnie desaparecio y casi se desmalla del susto,bueno,proximo capitulo talvez Jermy llegue a las 2 AM,y la pregunta del dia:¿Seguira viviendo Mike?,nos vemos el proximo capitulo.


	2. el regreso y el sueño

(Capitulo 2) "El regreso y el sueño", comencemos:

Jeremy se estaba muriendo de miedo, por mientras es se estaba preguntando - ¿Seguira vivo Mike Schmidt? - POR MIENTRAS EN UN ACANTILADO, en un tunel con agua se encontro un cuerpo que se desperto de un coma, el era...Mike, Mike dijo - haaa ¿que paso?, paso una semana, voy a ir a la pizzería, Mike se estaba yendo a la pizzería que estaba muy lejos, POR MIENTRAS CON JEREMY, Jeremy vió la hora y iban a ser las 5:58 y de pronto los animatronics volvieron a sus puestos y Jeremy al final paso la noche y se fue a su casa, se quito el traje de guardia y entonces descando, de pronto tuvo un sueño "Jeremy estaba solo en la pizzería y de pronto los animatronics le cantan una canción que es (la pueden traducir si quieren) :

We're waiting every night

to finally roam and invite

newcomers to play with us

for many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Pre-Chorus:

Please let us get in!

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

who have lost all control

and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Chorus: x2

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Verse 2:

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

you should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

Jeremy se asusto al oír la canción y les dice - Emm, que fue eso? - y Freddy le responde - No nos tengas miedo somos amigables - despues de eso a Jeremy vió una cara de Freddy Dorado" después de eso desperto,vió la hora y ya tenia que ir a la pizzería, POR MIENTRAS EN UNA CUEVA, Róbin dijo - Jajaja, ya hice 2.000 ezos-esqueletos jajaja - De pronto Róbin vió a alguien caminando cerca del muelle con un traje de guardia, creyó que era Mike pero pensó en el momento cuando lo vió morir, Jeremy llego a la pizzería y se acordo del sueño que tuvo y les pregunto a los animatronics - ¿Ustedes son buenos? - Y Toy Freddy le contesto - Si, pero ántes eramos malos, porque eramos controlados por un asesino que mat niños - Jeremy se acordó sobre su hijo Rodrigo Titereyald y se entristecio mucho y dijo - Mi hijo era uno de esos 4 niños muertos. Bueno espero que les gusto el capítulo nuevo, tambien agregue la canción de Five Nights At Freddys, Continuará...


	3. el regreso

(Capitulo 3) " El regreso " coenzemos :

Jeremy les pregunto a los 1.0 que le paso a Mike, si el murió o sigue vivo, y Freddy 1.0 le respondio - Bueno, Jeremy, nosotros creemos que Mike y Róbin estan muertos, pero nadie sabe si siguen estando vivos - POR MIENTRAS EN UNA CUEVA, Róbin dijo - Jajaja, ya falta poco, estan en 188% activados y tienen que tener 300%, jajaja - POR MIENTRAS CON JEREMY, Jeremy dijo - Bueno, ya son las 5:55 AM me debo ir - Jeremy salió de la pizzería y vió a una persona con el traje de guardia de seguridad, Jeremy le pregunto quien era el y la persona le dijo que el era...Mike Schmidt, Jeremy se asombro al saber que era Mike, Jeremy le dijo sobre la remodelación de la pizzería y Mike le dijo - Emmm, te digo que yo y los animatronics 1.0, destruimos la pizzería con el Auto Destrucción - Jeremy le presento a los animatronics 2.0, Mike se asusto al verlos, por lo que paso 9 días antes, los 1.0 saludáron a Mike con un abrazo, Mike le pregunto a Bonnie 1.0 - Emmm, ¿que te paso en la cara,Bonnie? - Bonnie respondio - Es que cuando Róbin murió se Auto Destrullo la mansión y con nosotros adentro, nos rebentó una parte a cada uno y a mi...¡me rebentó mi cara! - Mike se púso a reir, y les dijo como sobrevivió - Bueno, cuando yo me caí al acantilado, me dí un golpe con una piedra, quede en coma por una semana, de pronto me desperte y me fuí del acantilado y llegue acá - Los 2.0 se disculpáron con Mike, POR MIENTRAS EN UNA CUEVA, Róbin le dijo a uno de sus ezos-esqueletos - Tú, vas a ir a escondidas a la pizzería para saber que estan asiéndo ellos - el ezo-esqueleto le respondió a su jefe - Bueno, voy a entrar por la ventana y voy a sorprender al guardia - POR MIENTRAS EN LA PIZZERÍA, Jeremy resolvió su 1 pregunta sobre la pizzería: " ¿seguira vivo Mike Schmidt? ", Mike le pregunto a Jeremy de que como se portaban los animatronics 2.0 con el, y Jeremy le respondió que se portaban bien con el, Jeremy le conto a todos sobre el sueño que tuvo el día anterior, ya eran las 6:24 y todavía Jeremy estaba en la pizzería, Jeremy se fué a su casa y Mike se quedo adentro, de pronto llegaron los niños y Mike se fué a visitar a los 1.0 y les preguntos como estaban y todos respondieron al mismo tiempo - Bien - Bonnie todavía era la novia de Freddy, y Foxy todavía era el novio de Chica, lo niños vieron a Mangle y la empezaron a desarmar, Mike fué a buscar pizza y les dió un trozo a cada uno, después Mike se fué a su casa y se acosto a dormir, tuvo un sueño " Un animatronic se estaba sacando el metal y de verdad era Róbin con un disfraz, y Róbin le dijo a Mike - Una era de maldad se acerca a Freddys Fasbear's Pizza, vas a ver a tus animatronics favoritos desapareciendo y a tu familia cerca de ti, jajaja - de pronto Róbin se estaba convirtiéndo en alguien morado, después de eso Róbin desaparece y después aparecen 7 tumbas que decían los nombre de los 7 niños muertos, de pronto apareció un ezo-esqueleto que le dijo a Mike - Se acerca el final Mike, tu final - después de eso Mike se despertó y se asusto por lo que le dijo el ezo-esqueleto. Bueno, espero que les gusto el capítulo, nos vemos el proxímo capítulo, ¡chao!. CONTINUARA...


	4. el mensaje , el amor

(Capitulo 4) " El mensaje, el romance ", comencémos:

Mike se levanto y se vistió y se fué a la pizzería , Mike llegó y dijo - Hola Jeremy , hola chicos - Jeremy saludó a Mike y los animatrónics también , Jeremy le preguntó a Mike que hacía hay y Mike respondió - Bueno te quería decir que hoy soñe algo raro , igual que tú - Jeremy le pregunto a Mike que había soñado y Mike le respondió - Bueno , lo que soñe fué que Róbin se convirtió en un Hombre Morado o abreviandó HM , después de eso Róbin desaparece y después aparecen 7 tumbas que decían los nombre de los 7 niños muertos, de pronto apareció un ezo-esqueleto que me dijo " Se acerca el final Mike , tu final " y después me desperté - Jeremy se entretúbo mucho con el sueño de Mike , después Jeremy miro su tablet de guárdia , y Mike le pregunto - Oye , ¿por que sigues usándo eso si tu y los animatrónics ya son amigos? - Jeremy le respondió a Mike - Es que nadie sabe que puede pas... - Jeremy fué interrumpído pon un mucheco que golpeaba la camara y hacía una señal apuntando en una caja musical , Jeremy preguntó que era eso y Toy Freddy le dijo - Es uno de nosotros , se llama "The Puppet" y para calmarlo debes reiniciarle la musica - De pronto se escucho una canción de una marioneta saliendo , Jeremy reinicio la musica y la canción paro y "The Puppet" regreso a su caja , Toy Bonnie le mostro a Jeremy un animatrónic que era un niño con globos , se llama Boy Ballons o abreviándo BB y de pronto la camara se púso negra por un momento y BB desapareció pero Toy Chica le mostro que es my amigable , BB le dijo a Jeremy - Hello , ¿What your name? - Jeremy le respondió - Jeremy - Jeremy seguía viendo las camaras , pero de pronto se asusto al ver que en la ventanilla derecha había un ezo-esqueleto , Mangle vío la camara y dijo - Ese , ¡no es de nosotros! - De pronto el ezo-esqueleto se fué y Jeremy lo sacó de la ventanilla y le preguntó - ¿¡que háces aqui!? - El ezo-esqueleto desapareció y de pronto la tablet se electrocuta y apareció Róbin diciéndo "Hola , Jeremy , esto es una grabación , bueno , mi ejercito de ezos-esqueletos se esta cargando , esta en...289% de 300% , jajaja , adiós " Jeremy se asustó y todos se dijiéron " Em...Róbin...¡sígue vivo! " Jeremy y Mike viéron la hora , ya éran las 6:00 , Mike y Jeremy se fuéron a sus casas , los Toys se fuéron a sus lugares , los niños llegaron a la pizzería , después de la función Toy Freddy dijo - Haa , hoy fué un día duro - Toy Bonnie invito a Toy Freddy a una sala , Toy Bonnie le pregunto silenciosamente a Toy Freddy - Oye Toy Freddy , ¿A quién amas? - Toy Freddy le dijo a Toy Bonnie - Bueno te digo , pero no se lo digas a nadie , bueno , yo amo a...Toy Chica...¿y tu? - Toy Bonnie le dijo - Bueno , te digo , pero no se lo digas a nadie , amo a Mangle - Toy Bonnie se despidio de Toy Freddy , se levantáron y...viéron que detras de Toy Freddy estaba Toy Chica y detras de Toy Bonnie estaba Mangle , Toy Bonnie le dijo a Toy Freddy - Corre... - Saliéron corriendo , pero Mangle tapó la única entrada y de pronto Toy Bonnie le pregunta a las 2 mujeres - Emm , ¿escucharon todo lo que dijimos ? - Y Mangle responde - Si - De Pronto Mangle besa a Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica besa a Toy Freddy , de pronto se escucharon unos "Flasch" y eran Freddy 1.0 y Bonnie 1.0 sacando fotos , los Freddy y Bonnie 2.0 empezaron a pelear con los 1.0 , POR MIENTRAS EN UNA CUEVA , el ezo-esqueleto le dice a Róbin - Señor , le vengo a decir 1 noticia - Róbin pregunta cual es , y el ezo-esqueleto le responde - Mike Schmidt sígue vivo - Róbin dice - No importa , además solo son 8 en total - el ezo-esqueleto dijo - También síguen vivos los 1.0 - Róbin se asombro y dijo - No importa , ellos solamenta son 12 en total , contras estos...¡4.000 ezos-esqueletos! jajaja - Róbin vió la maquina y estaba en...297% de 300%. CONTINUARÁ...


	5. el final

(Capitulo 5) " El final " , comencémos :

- Jajaja , ya esta listo...300% de 300% , jajaja - Róbin prendió los ezos-esqueletos y les dijo - Atacarán esa pizzería en la noche - Los ezos-esqueletos le dijiéron que "si" , POR MIENTRAS EN LA PIZZERÍA , los 1.0 y los 2.0 seguían peleando , pero de pronto se escucho un sonido de campana y los 2.0 dijiéron - Ho no , ¡el show! - Los 2.0 se fuéron y Toy Freddy le dijo a Freddy 1.0 - Oye , esto no se acaba acá - En el show , apareció al princípio Toy Freddy cantando una canción , después apareció Toy Bonnie tocando su guitarra , después apareció Toy Chica con su pastelito y por ultimo apareció Mangle bailando , después del show Toy Freddy dijo - ¡AY! , la boca me duele al hablar - Toy Bonnie dijo - Auch , no siento las manos - Toy Chica dijo - No siento el brazo - Y Mangle dijo - Me duele todo el cuerpo - Los 1.0 y los 2.0 miráron la hora , eran las 11:49 , POR MIENTRAS EN CASA DE MIKE , Mike vió la hora y puso a vestir , POR MIENTRAS EN CASA DE JEREMY , Jeremy despertó y vió la hora , Jeremy se púso su ropa de guardía de seguridad , POR MIENTRAS EN UNA CUEVA , Róbin dijo - Jajaja , son las 11:54 , es hora de que vayan a atacar , jajaja - Los ezos-esqueletos dijiéron - Si , señor , ya vamos a atacar - Róbin se púso a reir y se fué con sus ezos-esqueletos a atacar la pizzería , POR MIENTRAS EN LA PIZZERÍA , Jeremy saludó a los animatronics y después llego Mike , Mike saludó a Jeremy y a los animatronics , Jeremy se sentó en su silla y vió algo por la ventana , después de verlo mejor se asusto , y Mike le pregunta - emm , ¿Que ves , Jeremy? - Jeremy señalo a la ventana y Mike vió al lugar dónde apuntaba Jeremy y se asusto y dijo - Ho no...¡SE NOS OLVIDO QUE IBA A LLEGAR RÓBIN! - Toy Freddy dijo - ¡Y pensar que no tenemos un ejército! - Mike dijo - Si tenemos un ejército , ¡nosotros! - Jeremy dijo - Emm , si pero , emm...somos 12 en total , ¡contra unos ezos-esqueletos que son más de 3.000! - Después , atrás de la pizzería , se escucho un temblor , apareciéron unos fantasmas , eran los 4 niños muertos + los 7 niños muertos , los 4 niños muertos dijiéron - Mike Schmidt , te dijimos que ibamos a volver - Después apareció una cabeza de la nada , era Golden 2.0 , Jeremy dijo - Ahora si , somos 24 ahora , ¡si! - Mike dijo - atacarémos a las 3 , 1 , 2 , ¡3! , ataquén - Los 24 fuéron a atacar a esos 4.000 ezos-esqueletos + Róbin , Jeremy fué a atacar a un ezo-esqueleto , pero...Toy Freddy grito - ¡Jeremy , un acantilado! - El ezo-esqueleto escucho lo que dijo Toy Freddy y le dijo a Jeremy - Adiós , Jeremy - El ezo-esqueleto tiro a Jeremy al acantilado , pero Jeremy se agarro del ezo-esqueleto , y los 2 se cayéron al acantilado , Mike vió a Jeremy cayéndo al acantilado , Mike fué a pelear con Róbin y Róbin saco su cuchillo , pero Mike tiro el cuchillo al aire y le llego a Róbin , Toy Freddy dijo - Lo lograste , ¡lo detuviste , Mike! , De pronto , del cuerpo de Róbin salió un fantasma diciéndo - Mike Schmidt , llego el fin , tu fin , ¡Jajajajaja! - Mike desapareció de la nada y al final se hiso de día , los animatronics se desactiváron y después llego Carlos y vió a todos los animatronics afuera , pero no vió a Jeremy , Carlos dijo - No lo puedo creer , ya es 2 vez que muere un guardia , (suspiro) , creo que lo mejor es destruir la pizzería , vamos a construir un "Hotel Para Animatronics" , hay muchos animatronics que nesecítan un hotel - Carlos llamo a los obreros y los mando a construir un hotel , 3 MESES DESPUÉS , Carlos dijo - Bueno , esta listo - Carlos se fué , y después llegáron muchos animatronics + los animatronics de la ex pizzería , los 1.0 y 2.0 , al final todos viviéron felices para siempre (como en los cuentos) EL FIN.

ECHO POR : FRANCI10001

AGRADECIMIENTOS A :

GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA :D


End file.
